


Yugbum Family <3

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 YugBum <3 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Becoming Parents, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It’s not much, it’s all I could think of.. Enjoy some Yugbum :)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: <3 YugBum <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Yugbum Family <3

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much, it’s all I could think of.. Enjoy some Yugbum :)

Yugyeom was simply sitting at home relaxing, he was reading in the lounge room. He was waiting for his boyfriend to come home, he certainly wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary. Jaebeom walked through the door, he casually joined his boyfriend. “Would you think I’m crazy if I suggested that we adopt,” Yugyeom took his time responding. “No more than usual” Jaebeom smiled a little, a few moments later he put his book down. “I know we haven’t exactly talked about it, but I just know we’d be good parents.” Yugyeom smiled a little “it’s something I have thought about,” it falls quiet then he asks.

“I’m curious what inspired you” “I seen some children, playing in the street on my way home.” “Should we tell our parents” it’s quiet for a moment, Jaebeom simply smiled and, said; “let’s keep it to ourselves for now.” The next morning they started doing some research, they were both surprised at how many agencies there are.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It takes six months of silence, rejection and, a little bit of hope. Before anything happens and, when it does it catches Yugyeom off guard. He doesn’t pay attention to who is calling, “hello” _“hi I’m calling from the adoption agency. I have some good news”_ of course, now he’s paying attention. “Really” she laughed a little, _“yes, you’ve been approved.”_ Yugyeom couldn’t believe it he has a few tears, it’s the best news he’s ever received. He almost didn’t register that they’ll become parents to twin girls, or the fact that they can pick them up in a few days. Once the call was over he couldn’t concentrate, he also couldn’t stop smiling.

He was stuck daydreaming when Jaebeom came home, after the day he had he felt a little better after seeing his boyfriend. “I’m curious what are you smiling about,” he took a moment “I bet you’ll never guess what happened today.” It falls quiet for a moment or two as Jaebeom sits beside him, he smiled a little “that could take me a while to guess.” Yugyeom laughed a little “you could just tell me,” he turned to look at him properly. “Okay, I may or may not have received a call telling me, that we’ve been approved.” It didn’t take Jaebeom long to get excited, “seriously? We’re going to be parents.” He couldn’t believe it.

He held him close “that is the best thing I’ve heard all day,” there was a small piece of information he was holding back. His smile changes a little “I think we need, to make a few changes in the spare room.” Naturally, Jaebeom is a little confused “what do you mean,” they head to the room as they stand in the doorway. “I mean that I think we need another bed,” it’s easy enough to get another bed. The next few days pass by quickly, the trip to the agency was quiet. It wouldn’t be hard to tell they’re excited, it feels so different this time. The receptionist is more than happy to greet them, after a few minutes she disappears.

Only to return a few minutes later, followed by two carers. They were both smiling, the girls looked happy. “Say hello to your little girls,” Yugyeom was handed Sohyun. Who smiled a little before curling up in his arms, a few moments later Jaebeom was handed Sooyoung. Who was close to falling asleep, once everything was sorted they headed out. As they did a little bit of grocery shopping, Sohyun sat in the trolley. She was being entertained by her Appa, of course, this would be while Yugyeom was grabbing a few things. They didn’t expect to run into anyone, as they were close to finishing up.

Youngbin just happened to spot them, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was absolutely speechless as he walked up to them.

It’s been a month now since they’ve had the twins, Yugyeom was sitting on the couch watching the girls play. He was surprised when Jaebeom walked up behind him, “you know I think we should get married.” He smiled a little “do you now,” Jaebeom smiled happily “yes, I do.” With that he kissed him and, then walked away it fell quiet. He turned his attention back to their girls, who giggled a little. Jaebeom was in their room when he pulled a little box out of his pocket, it contained the ring he found earlier. He smiled a little as he put it in a place Yugyeom wouldn’t think to look in, he then made plans for the following day.

To meet up with their mothers, he wanted to tell them his plan. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Jaebeom had come up with a wonderful idea, dinner and a walk around the food and music festival. Yugyeom has no idea what's going to happen, he's not aware he's going to get a proposal. Despite Jaebeom mentioning it a few weeks ago, he put it in the back of his mind. As they were getting ready for their night out, their mothers arrived. It was no surprise that they were both happy, after that it wasn't long before they left. As they walked out the door, both girls were busy giggling. Causing them to smile as, they headed out.

Dinner was delicious, the evening was going well. A short time later, they walked down the street, Jaebeom became a little nervous but, was doing his best not to show it. The festival was definitely the perfect setting, they soon got settled in an almost secluded area as they enjoyed the music. ”I’ve been thinking about doing something special,” Yugyeom smiled a little ”really” Jaebeom smiled ”yes.” He looked away for a moment as he pulled out the ring, Yugyeom gasped ”oh my God.” It fell quiet ”I had been trying to come up with, what to say to you.

To show you and tell you, how much I love you.” Yugyeom couldn't believe this was happening, a moment later Jaebeom held his hand. ”I have one little question for you, Kim Yugyeom will you marry me.” He didn't hesitate to say ”yes,” Jaebeom placed the ring on his finger. Yugyeom then held him close and kissed him, as they got caught up in their own world. The music changed and, a few fireworks went off lighting up the sky. “I love you so much” nothing could be better, it was a short time later they headed home.

There was a small celebration the next day, with their families and friends. The girls have definitely taken over the place, with their toys everywhere. It was no surprise that they took everyone’s attention, with their giggles filling the air. 


End file.
